Jealous? Me?
by lasayo
Summary: ZoRo. Uno no siempre se encuentra con su pareja, pero en versión animal. A los Mugiwara les ocurre, pero habrá dos animales que no se irán con su respectiva pareja. ¿Zoro, estás celoso? [Vaya mierda de Summary, sinceramente XD]
1. Chapter 1

**Jealous? Me?**

Los Mugiwaras habían llegado a una nueva isla esa misma mañana. Ahora se encontraban, todos ellos, en el interior de aquella isla deshabitada, mientras el Sunny descansaba tranquilamente en la costa.

Luffy iba al frente, con una rama al hombro, cantando una absurda canción. Le seguían Nami, acosada por Sanji, Franky, Chopper, Brook, Usopp, y Robin. El grupo lo cerraba Zoro. Después de aproximadamente una hora, llegaron a un claro de la selva con un pequeño estanque.

Allí había un curioso grupo de animales.

Un toro y un caballo pastaban tranquilamente. Un pequeño pájaro, más concretamente un petirrojo, descansaba entre las astas de un reno. Un pato nadaba a sus anchas en el estanque. Un pequeño armadillo, al notar la presencia de los humanos, se hizo una bola, protegiéndose con su coraza. Un mono saltaba de rama en rama de aquellos árboles. Una gata descansaba en una rama de un árbol, y un tigre, con una curiosa cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo, tal cual como la tenía Zoro, descansaba echado a la sombra.

El senchou de los Mugiwara corrió hacia el centro del lugar, y, extrañamente, los animales no huyeron de allí. El resto de tripulantes se acercaron también, observando a su alrededor.

El mono, que seguía balanceándose, se posó en una rama cercana a Luffy. El mono se quedó observando fijamente al pelinegro, y, después de unos segundos de miradas desafiantes, ambos empezaron a colgarse por los árboles.

La gata que descansaba sobre una rama, bajó de un salto, y, acercándose sigilosamente a Nami, empezó a restregarse contra su pierna. La navegante se agachó, y empezó a acariciar el suave lomo de la gata.

El armadillo asoma ligeramente el hocico, husmeando la situación. Al no sentir peligro, vuelve a su posición original. Con pasos cortos pero seguros, se acerca a Usopp, el cual primero se asusta al notar algo contra su pie. Al ver que era el animal, se relaja notablemente, y sonríe.

El pato, saliendo del estanque y sacudiéndose las plumas de agua, alzó el vuelo y se posó sobre la cabeza de Sanji. El rubio apretó el cigarrillo con fuerza, y miró hacia arriba. Inmediatamente después, intentó, en vano, quitarse al ave de encima, puesto que esta siempre volvia al mismo lugar. Al final, el cocinero se dio por vencido.

El toro bufa por la nariz, y se acerca, amistoso, a Franky. El cyborg palmea fuertemente el cuello del enorme animal, y grita un ¡SÚUUPER!

El caballo, de un bonito color negro brillante, se aproxima a Brook trotando alegre. Cuando está al lado del esqueleto, relincha suavemente. El músico levanta su huesuda mano y acaricia la crin del équido.

El reno, con una cornamenta impresionante, se acerca, cauteloso, al pequeño Chopper en Brain Point. El reno acerca su nariz a la azul de Chopper, olisqueando. El usuario de la Hito Hito No Mi se transforma a su forma de reno completa, semejándose más al reno que tenía delante. Este, agacha la cabeza y pone por delante sus cuernos, desafiándole. Chopper imita la acción, y comienzan una serie de embestidas, sin intención de hacerse daño.

El petirrojo que antes descansaba entre las astas del reno, ahora se encontraba sobrevolando la zona. Planeando suavemente, dio una vuelta alrededor de Zoro, para después posarse sobre su hombro izquierdo. El peliverde observó al curioso pájaro, y le puso su mano derecha delante, para que el ave se posase sobre sus dedos. El petirrojo así lo hizo. El kenshi colocó su mano a la altura de su rostro, para observar el animal. Entonces, el pájaro se inclinó suavemente hacia delante, posando su pico sobre el labio superior de Zoro, en lo que podría llamarse beso. Él estaba bastante descolocado, pues no comprendía nada. Simplemente se encogió de hombros, y volvió a colocar al petirrojo sobre su hombro.

Robin observaba, en silencio, a todos sus nakamas, fijándose en uno en especial. Zoro. Después paseó su vista por los animales, y pudo ver al único que todavía no se había reencontrado con su 'pareja' humana. El tranquilo tigre seguía descansando a la sombra de un árbol. Entonces, decidió acercarse ella. Dirigió sus pasos hacia el enorme felino, sin temor. Se agachó a su lado, y le acarició el pelaje rayado. Pudo observar como una de las orejas se movía ante su contacto. Robin se sentó a su lado, apoyando la espalda en el costado del tigre. Llevó su mano a la cabeza, acariciando por detrás de las orejas. En el mismo momento, pudo notar como la cola del gran neko acariciaba suavemente sus piernas, a la altura del muslo. La morena solo sonrió.

Usopp contemplaba a los animales y a sus respectivas parejas, y llegó a una conclusión.

-Oi, ¿No os parece que cada animal nos representa?

A lo que Luffy, observando a su peliverde nakama y al petirrojo que estaba sobre su hombro, dice:

-Entonces Zoro, ¿A ti te representa un pajarito?

El susodicho mira de reojo al ave que tenía sobre su hombro.

-Yo no lo creo así. –Robin intervino en la conversación- Más bien he deducido que este gran felino, más concretamente un tigre, es el animal que representa a Kenshi-san, y que el pequeño pájaro que él tiene sobre su hombro, un petirrojo, es el animal que me representa a mi misma. – Una sonrisa enigmática surcaba sus labios.

-Entonces… - Nami le daba vueltas al tema. – ¿Por qué entonces los animales se han ido con quien no tocaba? – La pelirroja observaba a Robin, para después pasar su vista a Zoro, y viceversa.

- Será algo… Instintivo. – Esa última palabra dicha por la morena mandó un escalofrío por la espalda a Zoro, y le erizó el vello de la nuca.

-¿Instintivo?- Caviló Nami. -¿Te refieres a que se sienten más atraídos a otra persona que a sus representantes humanos?

-Así es. – Corroboró Robin- El hecho de que… - La morena no pudo continuar, ya que el gran felino sobre el que estaba apoyada empezó a incorporarse ligeramente.

Ella se quedó sentada en el lugar, mientras observaba como el tigre se desperezaba. Después de bostezar mostrando su afilada dentadura a los Mugiwara, volvió a acercarse a Robin. El felino, sumiso, empezó a restregar su cabeza contra el brazo de la arqueóloga, mientras ronroneaba suavemente. La ojiazul empezó a acariciarle detrás de las orejas, para después pasar a su cuello, donde el tigre se inclinó y se echó sobre la hierba. Robin siguió por su lomo, notando el suave pelaje naranja del tigre entre sus dedos.

Zoro miraba la escena con ¿Celos? en sus ojos. Apretaba con fuerza los puños, conteniéndose. Nami notó esto, y decidió pinchar un poco al peliverde.

-¿Qué pasa, Zoro? ¿Estás celoso? – Una sonrisa socarrona cruzaba los labios de la navegante.

-Tsk. – Un gruñido fue la única contestación del kenshi.

Robin acabó tumbada completamente en el césped, al lado del cariñoso tigre, mientras este la abrazaba con una de sus patas delanteras. De la garganta de la fría arqueóloga salían suaves risas.

Zoro estaba en sus límites. Sentía que iba a explotar de celos, de envidia. ¡Y todo por un maldito gato! La gota que colmó el vaso del autocontrol del kenshi fue cuando el –estúpido, según Zoro- tigre empezó a restregar, 'inocentemente', su cabeza contra los pechos de Robin. En ese mismo instante Zoro estalló.

Caminó hacia donde se encontraba la morena y el tigre. Sin dudar un solo instante, el peliverde cogió a Robin y se la subió al hombro, tal cual saco de patatas. Después, puso rumbo al barco, dejando a todos los demás con dos palmos de narices. Zoro sonreía de medio lado.

_Esta mujer va a saber lo que es un verdadero tigre._

**¿Continuará…? Tal vez ;D**

**¡Asdfkahdfakjd! Este fic lleva medio escrito sin acabar… ¿Semanas? ¿Un mes? Ni idea. Mucho tiempo XD **

**He intentado plasmar ligeramente los caracteres de cada tripulante en su respectivo animal, aunque no sé si lo he conseguido… Bueno, al menos se ha intentado XD**

**Y este va dedicado especialmente a Cata. Siempre está ahí, pinchándome un ojo con un tenedor para que escriba, amenazándome con sacarme el corazón y comérselo, y diversas cosas más XD ¡Muchas gracias! A pesar de haberme pinchado no sé cuántos ojos, te debo muchísimo. Asi que este es para ti, Cata ^-^ **

**A los demás lectores, gracias también por llegar hasta aqui, y vuestra opinión es siempre muy buena para mejorar. ¡Dejadme reviews!**

**Lasayo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jealous? Me?**

_**Epílogo.**_

La puerta del camarote femenino se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar las figuras de la pareja que había salido corriendo del claro minutos antes. Sí, por primera vez en su vida, Zoro no se había perdido de camino al Sunny, algo por lo que Robin estaba bastante sorprendida. El echo de que la llevase colgando del hombro, sin dejarle siquiera la posibilidad de salir huyendo, algo que no se atrevía siquiera a cruzar su mente, hacía que una imagen comenzase a formarse en su cabeza.

Tanto su innata curiosidad, como la que sentía con cualquier cosa relacionada con el kenshi, la obligaban a quedarse quieta en su sitio y averiguar a donde llevaría todo esto.

Cuando por fin notó sus pies en el suelo, clavó su mirada en los ojos del kengou, y se encontró con que había desaparecido. Antes de poder mover un mísero músculo en su busca, los brazos de él rodearon su cintura y sintió como unos labios se posaban sobre su cuello. Decir que se sorprendió sería mentir, puesto que se lo esperaba… Lo que no esperaba era ese mordisco sobre su hombro que le hizo dar un ligero respingo.

-¿Kenshi-san..?- Murmuró cuando dejó de sentir esas manos a su alrededor. Al girarse para buscarlo, y encontrándoselo apenas a unos centímetros de distancia, el kenshi la cogió por los muslos, obligándola a enrollar las piernas en su cintura y los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Cuando sintió la repentina, y tremenda, erección del kengou presionarse contra su sexo, aún cubierto por el, ahora molesto, pantalón, soltó un gemido de sorpresa. -¡Zoro!

El kengou había vuelto a sus hombros. Los mordía ligeramente, para después besarlos con dulzura y pasar su lengua por las marcas, calmando el ardor. Sus labios rodaban por su cuello, llegando a atrapar la yugular con los dientes y succionarla con los labios, dejando un pequeño moratón.

-¿Zoro?- Murmuró la arqueóloga. Él la miró a los ojos. -¿Qué haces?- El que lo dijera con una sonrisa maliciosa y voz sensual dejaba bien claro que sabía las intenciónes del peliverde.

-¿No se ve, onna?- Enarcó una ceja y su voz sonó controlada y susurrante. -Dejar claro lo que es mío.- Y tras esto hundió sus dientes en la piel de su hombro, recibiendo un jadeo de Robin, y lamiendo después la mínima cantidad de sangre que salió de la pequeña herida.

-Oh, en ese caso…- Robin sujetó el rostro del kenshi ante ella y se acercó, más de lo que ya estaba, apoyando su frente contra la de él. -Permíteme que yo también lo haga.- Y se besaron.

Las manos de la morena se deslizaron hasta alcanzar la nuca de Zoro y hundir ahí los dedos en el suave cabello verde. Las caricias entre sus labios se volvían más urgentes y frenéticas. Con un pequeño gemido, Robin dejó pasar al interior de su boca la lengua del kengou, que comenzó a batallar con la suya propia. Se retorcían y saboreaban, tratando de averiguar cada detalle del lugar donde se encontraban como si no lo fuesen a visitar jamás.

Separándose a regañadientes para recuperar el aliento, los besos del kenshi fueron bajando por el cuello de Robin, dejando un pequeño rastro con su lengua, y se detuvieron, sobre su escote, al alcanzar el límite de la camiseta. El grito ahogado que salió de los labios de Robin al sentir como la tela de dicha prenda se rasgaba bajo los dientes de Zoro mutó a un gemido cuando esos mismos dientes marcaron la piel de uno de sus pechos y fueron acercándose lentamente, torturándola, hasta alcanzar su pezón derecho. Que chupó y lamió, entre pequeños mordiscos mientras su otra mano pellizcaba el pezón del otro pecho y sus oídos se deleitaban con los jadeos que lograba arrancarle a la arqueóloga.

Cuando Zoro vio que ya no tenía mucho más que hacer con aquellos pechos, continuó su camino hacia el sur, sin soltar los muslos de Robin y, por lo tanto, teniendo el control de sus movimientos. Entonces sí que logró sacarle un grito, de sorpresa, cuando la arqueóloga se vio sentada sobre los hombros del peliverde… Sin los vaqueros. ¿Cómo y cuándo se los había quitado? Esas preguntas se desvanecieron de su cabeza junto con el gemido que escapó de sus labios, cuando sintió los dedos del kenshi deslizarse sobre su sexo, por encima de la ropa interior.

Apartando el culote, que de alguna forma acabó destrozado en el suelo, (No me preguntéis como.) recorrió con dos dedos el húmedo sexo de Robin, sintiendo como el cuerpo de ella temblaba ligeramente. Tembor que se acentuó, y acabo en un escalofrío que recorrió toda su columna, escapándose de sus labios en forma de gemido, cuando la lengua del kengou recorrió todo el sexo de Robin.

Gemidos salían de la boca de Robin mientras los labios de Zoro, junto con su lengua, saboreaban el tesoro que se escondía entre las piernas de la arqueóloga. Su lengua se deslizaba entre los labios de Robin hasta alcanzar su clítoris, para después atraparlo entre sus labios y succionar hasta que los gemidos de la morena aumentaron de volumen. Cuando tres dedos comenzaron a penetrarla con viveza y profundidad, cualquier atisbo de realidad o cordura se rompió y clavó las uñas en los hombros del kengou mientras arqueaba la espalda. Sintió como una de las manos de Zoro se deslizaba desde su muslo a su pecho y pellizcaba su pezón.

Las oleadas de placer que se expandieron por su cuerpo, provinientes de su bajo vientre, desembocaron en una sucesión de gritos y monosílabos mientras sus jugos daban su bien mereicido trago al kenshi, que se encontraba bebiendo de ellos como si fuera el mejor sake sobre la tierra.

Robin apoyó la cabeza contra la pared mientras sentía como el kenshi se erguía, sin soltar sus muslos, hasta que sus sexos entraron en contacto. Sus piernas seguían sujetas por los brazos del kengou, con las rodillas dobladas de modo que la parte superior de sus piernas entraba en contacto contra sus propios pechos. La morea se agarró a la espalda de Zoro mientras las propias manos de esse te aferraban a su espalda evitando cualquier tipo de caída.

Besándose de nuevo, Robin sintió como era penetrada lentamente por el kenshi hasta acabar completamente empalada. El mordisco que sintió sobre su hombro fue la señal para que Zoro comenzase con el vaivén, lento en un principio, hasta que aumentó de velocidad de forma gradual.

Robin gemía con cada nueva envestida mientras apoyaba su frente contra la del kengou. La posición en la que se encontraban apenas permitía algún movimiento por parte de ella, dejandole a Zoro todo el control de la situación y de las sensaciones que le estaba proporcionando. Podía notar cada milímetro del peliverde dentro de ella, como se movía con velocidad y profundidad, como llegaba a rozar ese punto mágico que mandaba escalofríos por todo su cuerpo y la hacía gritar.

Unió sus labios con los de Zoro de nuevo y sus lenguas se entrelazaron, ahogando un gemido. Al separarse, Robin se llevó el labio inferior del kenshi entre los dientes, soltándolo al sentir una nueva y profunda embestida que le sacó, más que un gemido, un grito de placer.

Apenas tardó en alcanzar, de nuevo, su climax, jadeando y gimiendo con fuerza, mientras sentía como sus jugos se deslizaban por el miembro, aún erecto, del kengou.

Cuando recuperó, más o menos, el aliento, gritó al notar como el peliverde la había lanzado, literalmente, sobre la cama. Calló sobre ella y, con el rebote, acabó a cuatro patas y de espaldas a Zoro.

-¿Zoro?- Murmuró, con la voz aún algu forzada, mirándole sobre su hombro. -¡Iaah!- Gimió cuando notó como la lengua del peliverde volvía a atacar su clítoris.

Sintió como perdía la fuerza de los brazos cuando volvió a notar la punta del pene de Zoro, aún enorme y palpitante por la falta de su orgasmo, contra su sexo. Notó como las manos de él le separaban ligeramente las piernas para después, de una rápida y profunda embestida, la empalaba completamente sacándole un grito a Robin.

Ella misma se sorprendió al sentir como ahora el kenshi la penetraba con más fuerza y ansia que antes. Y aún así quería más. Más rápido, más profundo, más fuerte, quería todo lo que ese hombre, que ahora mismo se encontraba gruñendo como un tigre salvaje mientras las oleadas de sus orgasmos les inundaban a ambos, pudiera ofrecerle.

Sintió el contacto del pecho de Zoro contra su espalda y vió como apoyaba las manos ante ella, cubriéndola con su cuerpo.

Se giró sobre si misma y atrajo el rostro de Zoro contra el suyo, besándole con pasión y cariño. Al separarse, los ojos cansados de ambos se encontraron y el kenshi sonrió.

-Entonces, ¿te ha quedado claro?- Plantó otro beso, casto y corto, antes de seguir hablando. -Yo no estaba celoso, y tu eres mía.- Robin asintió mientras reía ligeramente.

-Sí, kenshi-san.- Sus risas inundaban la habitación. -Creo que lo has dejado bien claro.

**¡POR FIN ACABO EL PUTO FIC DE MIERDA DE LOS COJONES! ¡POR FIN! ¡Por Oda! ¡PUTO FIC TOCAPELOTAS!**

***Epic suspiro.* En fin, lo necesitaba después de la ñoñería que escribí para Laura… Pfiu… Ah, cierto, que no estoy en mi perfil. (XD) Pues, como podéis ver, me he vuelto a colar en la página de Lasayo. Me ofrecí a hacerle un segundo capítulo lemmon de su fic, y me lo dejó tan a huevo el final** **que tenía que hacerlo. **

**En fin, espero que os haya gustado el lemmon y que mandéis un review, que se agradecen. Pasaos también por mi página (Catakira), intentaré actualizar el fic de "The Next Morning" pronto.**

**¡Un abrazo y nutella para todos!**

**-Muco! ;D**


End file.
